Another Day of Training
by Sakura's Shadows
Summary: There's a simple satisfaction of accomplishing something like a simple sword move.


Another Day of Training

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Just a short drabble I wrote when I was bored. I really like it though! I always wanted to write about Kenshin and Hiko. It's also a first for me. I'm really proud out of the way it turned out.

* * *

The mountain was always cold in the fall. The little hut was hidden amongst the tall trees of the mountain where Hiko Seijuro, thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and master of sake, lived. He wasn't the only one that lived in that small little hut. There was another one of whom Hiko trained. He was a little pure-hearted boy by the name of Himura Kenshin. Every one down in the village knew him as the friendly red headed boy. He was gentle, but could be ruthless with a sword. His training had progressed ever since Hiko took him in when he was just a small child. Actually on this very day, it had been exactly two years since that day that Hiko took him as his new student.

"Now!" There was a rush of wind and a blur of red.

Hiko put up his sword, effortlessly blocking the attack. Kenshin landed on his feet, his sword landing at his side. He looked at Hiko with his wide amethyst eyes, stunned.

"You weren't fast enough! Sheath your sword and do it once more!" Hiko yelled above the sounds of the water fall. Kenshin crouched down to pick up his sword and he slowly sheath it. His left hand was lightly touching the sheath, his gaze intense as his Master's. Kenshin breathed hard. It was so much on his little body for preforming such an attack. It took all the strength he could muster to just run so fast.

He took his stance, bracing his feet in the right place in the ground. _Right foot placed in front of left. First aim for weak side with the blade then follow with the sheath. Concentrate on his blade. Don't get caught off guard. One mistake and you die. _Hiko's words ran through his head. He closed his eyes focusing on Hiko's energy, on every little movement he made.

Hiko stood still as a statue. He watched Kenshin with a slight grin on his face. He loved his pupil's determination. The boy never gave up. Kenshin would go until he was black and blue until he got a move down. Still, this move was the hardest yet. It was a basic Battojutsu move combined with a style of the Hiten Misturugi Soryusen. It was a hard move to master, but Kenshin had to master it or Hiko could never progress with the training. All the moves Kenshin learned from here on out depended upon this one move. He saw Kenshin put his little hand on the curve of his sheath. He moved it then. Then he grabbed the handle of his blade, moving the sheath closer to his body. _He might get it this time. _Hiko drew his sword when Kenshin ran too him with blinding speed.

Hiko saw a blur of red come toward him; then there was a rush of air. Suddenly, there was the clash of metal.

_Now! _Hiko thought just as Kenshin was about to grab his sheath for the second attack.

"Hyyahh!" Kenshin cried.

There was a small moment of silence. Everything happened in slow motion. Hiko braced his sword and just as he swung it, it hit something hard with a thud. It was Kenshin's sheath. Kenshin was standing there in front of Hiko, grinning nad breathing hard, with Hiko's sword stuck into the leather casing of his sheath. He held the sword case with both hands.

"Good job," Hiko said.

Kenshin nodded and dropped his arms. He put his hands on his knees as Hiko patted him on the back.

"You're finally getting somewhere, my student. I think that is enough for today."

"Thank you Master," Kenshin replied between breaths.

Hiko smirked and just walked away, leaving a tired Kenshin there by the waterfall.

His body ached all over. He had not an once of strength left to even stand. Kenshin never bothered to pick up his sword or its sheath. He left them there by the riverbank.

"I finally did it," He whispered to himself. That night he went into a good sleep, knowing the next day would be just as hard as today, but there was a smile on his face.


End file.
